Cloud:Expert Mercenary II
by Cloud Zero
Summary: Cloud is on a new and dangerous mission. The mission soon turns into a race against time as Cloud faces his greatest fear.
1. Chapter 1: Questions and Answers

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back with the sequel I promised. This one will be longer than the first one. I hope everybody enjoys it. Please leave nice reviews. And before I forget, I do not own Cloud from Final Fantasy 7. I do own my character, Abbey. Now..on with the story!  
  
Cloud: Expert Mercenary II  
Chapter 1  
  
"Baby, you're staying here. That is that. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. This assignment is extremely dangerous." Cloud explained.  
"I'm not leaving your side! I will give you the same reason; I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. I can't just sit here and worry about if you're alive or not!" Abbey, Cloud's fiancé yelled. They had been through this five or six times in the past two hours, usually it would end up in a stale mate, but this time was different. "If I bring you along do you promise not to be in the line of danger?" Cloud gave in.  
"I'm in the line of danger just by knowing you. I don't see the difference. People will come here, hunting you down, but all they will find is me. So, they'll kill me just to spite you." Abbey smiled, as she knew she hit the weak spot.  
"Alright, you win. I guess it's better to bring you along on this assignment." Cloud muttered as he lost the battle.  
"So, what do we do first?" Abbey asked.  
"Find out all the basics on this guy." Cloud replied.  
"By hacking into the computer files?" she asked, intrigued. Hacking into computer files was a cinch for Abbey. Cloud had taught her what he knew and then she had learned the rest by herself.  
"Yeah and we'll check the internet, too. This person we're after, Pierce Robins guy was a major businessman. I'm sure he had a couple internet bases. Then we go through newspaper files on the net to see what he's been up to." Cloud explained.  
"That's going to take months!" Abbey exclaimed.  
"Do you think Amy paid me to kill you within a month? No way, I wouldn't do it! I have to know what kind of people they were, the kind of people they are, and the kind they could have become." Cloud explained.  
"So, it took you a couple of months to find out what you needed about me?" Abbey asked.  
"More than a couple, sweetie. More like four months. I do excessive searching and I take time to learn what I find." Cloud said. Abbey looked at him astounded.  
"Is that all we are going to use? The net?" Abbey asked.  
"You are so full of questions, but no. After the net, we go talk to accomplices and enemies. Find out all the nitty gritty stuff on this guy. We'll soon know all the small things from jay walking and reckless driving to drug usage and affairs." Cloud answered.  
"Oh, well that explains why you take so long." Abbey replied, being more interested in this more then ever. "So when do we start?" she asked.  
"Is this your last question?" Cloud joked. Abbey answered with a nod. "We start next week, since I am still on vacation since the last assignment."  
"Yeah, the failed one..you didn't kill me." she taunted.  
"I wouldn't say I failed. I killed Amy that's at least a close name to Abbey." Cloud teased right back.  
"No where close." she remarked, standing up. She walked out of the living room and walked down the long hallway to the kitchen. "What do you want for supper?" Abbey asked.  
"Surprise me!" Cloud yelled back. Abbey decided to go simple and began to prepare to make sandwiches. She was so busy making them that she did not realize Cloud was right behind her. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Abbey turned around in a start.  
"Cloud! You are too sneaky!" she laughed.  
"I guess you could call me that amongst other things." Cloud joked. "The sandwiches are about done. How many do you want?" Abbey said.  
"None." Cloud simply replied, suddenly taking a hold of Abbey's hand. His lips then found hers. Cloud then led her out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the bedroom. After more preparation for the mission, they both went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it! The beginning! It's going to get more interesting soon, I promise. Anyway, please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews. Sorry for not updating for a while. I have had a lot of personal issues I had to deal with, but now everything is fine ^ ^ . Therefore, I wrote a long chapter to make up for not updating. Oh and I don't own Cloud from FF7. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R and please be kind!  
  
Chapter 2  
Preparation  
  
Cloud woke up as the sunlight hit the room. Moaning, he rolled out of the bed and noticed that Abbey was missing. "I guess I don't have to worry about her keeping up with me." he mumbled to himself. Cloud slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs. Abbey was sitting at the computer desk, in the desk, in the den.  
"Cloud! I'm in the den!" Abbey yelled as she saw him walk past the den and into the living room. A couple of seconds later, he appeared in the doorway. He looked around to find a stack of papers that were on the edge of the desk.  
"What's this?" Cloud asked.  
"It's just some of the stuff that I found on Pierce." Abbey replied. Cloud picked up the first sheet, and began to read it aloud. Soon enough, Abbey was reciting it along with him. Cloud shook his head and sleepily said, "I thought I told you we wouldn't start searching till next week!"  
"You're on vacation, not me." Abbey lovingly chastised.  
"You amaze me, you know that?" Cloud said. Abbey smiled at him and offered him an excuse.  
"I woke up at six and I couldn't bear to wake you and your adorable disarray of hair." she replied.  
"I have an adorable disarray of hair? How charming." Cloud teased.  
"Among other things that are adorable and charming." Abbey teased back.  
"Coffee?" Cloud mumbled.  
"I just made a pot. It should still be hot." Abbey said. Cloud stood there and watched her working on the computer. "What? Would you like me to get you a cup?" Abbey asked sarcastically.  
"That would be nice, thank you." Cloud said. Abbey stood up and smiled at him. "Fine, I'll get YOUR coffee!" Abbey exclaimed. "A little sugar and a small bit of milk when you go get MY coffee!" Cloud shouted as she headed out of the room. Cloud quietly followed her into the kitchen. He stayed behind her in the doorway. Abbey prepared Cloud's coffee. Right when she was going to turn around, Cloud snuck up behind her. He kissed her cheek, causing her to jump.  
"Cloud! Again with the sneaking and kissing!" she exclaimed. Cloud gave her his coy smile and then took the cup of coffee out of Abbey's hand. Cloud blew on the coffee for a few moments before he downed it in one gulp. "The sneaking I can understand, sort of." Abbey taunted as she headed back to the den, Cloud was talking to someone on the cell phone, "Yeah..two for the next week..Roundtrip, but the way back needs to be able to be made whenever. Thanks." Abbey looked up from the pages she had been highlighting.  
"We leave next week for Orlando, Florida, since it seems that you did pretty well with gathering info in a few short hours." Cloud said.  
"Actually, Cloud, I've been up since four in the morning, so it's been close to six hours that I've been working at the computer. I can't find any other different items on Pierce." Abbey explained.  
"So, now you are running through the details of the papers you ran off." Cloud theorized.  
"You've only known me for about five months, and you already know my ways." Abbey quipped.  
"Not really, I saw you highlighting things." Cloud said, grinning. Abbey smiled and then continued to read through and highlight bits of the information. "Do you want to help?" Abbey asked after a few minutes had passed.  
"Are you kidding? I am on vacation remember? You're the one who wanted to start already!" Cloud exclaimed.  
"You don't want to get it done as soon as possible?" Abbey asked.  
"I'm not one that thrives on killing. I used to get a big high off of it. Not that I am losing my touch, but it's not as fascinating as it once was. I want to make sure it is done right, to bring back some of the high." Cloud replied. Cloud was expecting her to ask a million questions, but she just said, "I understand." She went back to work. For the next two hours, Cloud walked through the house, replacing misplaced items to where they belonged. After what seemed like only a few moments of endless wandering, Cloud ended up in the extra storage room, which contained each one of his treasured swords. These were the weapons he used to for his job. Sure, he could use some other things like guns and arrows, which he had in stock in another room, but he favored his swords. One heavy swing of his arm could bring the end to someone's life. Just pulling a trigger or pulling back on a bow was not enough. He had to be directly connected to the weapon that made the final hit. Cloud would not have it any other way. He headed back through the house. Abbey was taking a break in the living room. "Hey sweetie," she said. Everything is in order for the trip. We just have to pack a weeks worth of clothes." Cloud told her "Have you been admiring your swords again?" Abbey teased. "I can't help it. I had to make sure that Ultima was in good shape for this assignment." Cloud said. "So, you finally chose after staring at them for hours?" she asked. "Has it really been that long?" he asked. "Oh yeah, it's close to lunch time already." Abbey said. ************************************************************************ One week later.  
  
"Time to get everything together Cloud!" Abbey yelled. It had been a week already. Time had moved slowly for them. They hadn't been able to find anything else on the net on Pierce, so they turned to the television for any information. They only information they had received was that he was a multi-millionaire in the computer business. Pierce had come up with some new technique to make microchips quickly and efficiently. He had also designed a new game built for little microchips. "What can someone want to kill him so much?" Abbey had asked.  
"It's the same answer as why Amy wanted to kill you." Cloud had replied. The rest of their time was spent putting clothes together and making arrangements.  
Now Abbey was trying to get Cloud to get everything he needed for the mission. He had selected a couple rifles to bring along just in case. Two handguns and his Ultima weapon sword were also packed. What he could not decide was whether or not to bring the M16's he had. "Just bring them along. That way, you'll have them if you need them." Abbey said. Cloud decided on the contrary.  
"Back up may need them if it gets too tough." Cloud said. Abbey waited until they had gotten out to the garage with everything before she asked who back up were. "I have a few acquaintances who would give their lives for me." Cloud explained.  
"Just acquaintances?" Abbey asked. Cloud grinned.  
"They're afraid of what I would do if they didn't help. They consider death better than my torture. That is only a few of them. The rest are friends." he said. Abbey shook her head with a smile on her face. They climbed into the black Ford Explorer. Within five minutes, they were headed out to Cloud's new private airport.  
  
A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you like it. Thanks again for the reviews. The next chapter will introduce new characters as the preparation continues! 


End file.
